Illusions and Allusions
by shadowphantomness
Summary: What if it was not Nakago who found Yui, but Tomo? How would the story turn out then? I finally updated! Chapter 3 is up. Yui felt something warm and slightly bitter trickling down her throat when she regained consciousness...
1. chapter 1 so i'm lost somewhere

Hi! Another 'What if' fic by Shadow… this plotbunny just wouldn't leave me alone! *Cries* 

Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi belongs to the almighty Yu Watase-sama! *Bows*

Synopsis: What if it was not _Nakago_ who found Yui, but _Tomo_? That would change the storyline around. Right?

Note: For purposes known only to the authoress, Tomo will be wearing feminine clothing and no makeup for a good portion of this fic. Please bear with me.

Note 2: Since this is an AU, I won't have Tomo madly in love with Nakago. Soi can have him. I'm not saying I don't like Nakago x Tomo, since I'm writing one of those right now, but I want to give Soi a chance too…

Note 3: Tomo-chan is shy! That factor will be played on.

Illusions and Allusions

By Shadowphantomness

            Yui blinked her eyes and the spots of dizziness finally disappeared. Where was she? Well, wherever it was, it was most definitely not Tokyo, or anywhere in Japan, for that matter. * Does this mean that I've been taken into the book like Miaka was? * She wondered.

            She stood up slowly, wrapping her coat more tightly around herself. Then, she started looking around. This … place did not look very friendly at all.

            Tomo frowned as he felt something _tugging_ along his chi, in the direction of the city. It was quite insistent, like a buzzing fly, which wouldn't hurt you, but was awfully annoying. Finally, he decided to go and check. He glanced at his reflection in the mirror and grudgingly removed his makeup, since he didn't want to be recognized. He also changed his flowing opera robes into a much more comfortable, older costume, that of a court lady. Satisfied, he set out to look for the disturbance.

            Tomo hurried along the streets of Kutou, as the feeling became more intensified, more urgent. Now it was much worse than the butterflies he sometimes got in his stomach before going on stage. He suddenly found himself wishing that he hadn't taken off his makeup and opera clothes. At least then he would feel more confident.

            When he finally stopped, he noticed that he was in one of the poorer sections of Kutou's capital. And judging from the looks several of the men on the streets were giving him, it had not been a very good idea to dress like a woman. With a resigned sigh, Tomo produced one of his shells, just for protectional purposes. The feeling was intensifying strong now, and as he turned the alley, he saw the reason why.

            Five men had an unconscious young girl on the ground, and from the look of it, were preparing to rape her. Tomo clamped down on his nausea and faced them. She was glowing with a pale blue light, and Tomo suddenly knew why he had been drawn to her. This girl was undoubtedly the Maiden of Seiryu, and it was his duty to protect her.

            "Let her go." He said.

            One of the men laughed. "Oh look, her older sister is here to help her. How sweet, we can have two for the price of one. It must be our lucky day!"

            Tomo gritted his teeth and pointed his clamshell at them. "Let her go!" Blue chi shone from the shell, taking the form of vines, which bound three of them tightly. The other two had recovered from their initial shock. Dropping the Maiden, they turned to him and drew out their weapons.

            "There's only one, come on!" One told his companion as he charged, a dagger in one hand. Tomo gracefully sidestepped the clumsy lunge, before plunging a sharp feather, which he just happened to have on him, into the man's heart, ending his life. The second one was slightly more wary and unsheathed his throwing daggers, sending three in Tomo's direction.

            Tomo didn't even blink as a blue chi shield fell into place around him. He calmly buried the last man under a pile of rocks, before walking over to the prone figure of the Maiden and picking her up. Then, he teleported back to the palace.

            Yui groaned when she awoke. Her head hurt like hell, pardon the language. She blearily opened her eyes and noticed that she was not in her room. The blue and gold tapestries as well as the dragon-festooned marble frieze definitely didn't fit. She noticed that the bed was very comfortable, though, and wished she didn't have to get up. Another glance around the room confirmed the fact that there was someone else in there with her, however. She seemed to be asleep though. * Probably a maid, * Yui thought. * I guess that means I've been sucked into the book just like Miaka was! *

            Then, a darker flash of memory hit. * Oh my god! Those men! They… oh my god! No! Miaka, how could you do this to me?! * She began to shiver and finally fell off the bed with a loud crash. She sat up dazed, and rubbed her head. * Owowowowowowowowowow! *

            Tomo jumped. He hadn't meant to doze off; Nakago-sama would kill him if any harm came to the Maiden! He walked over to her and helped her stand. "Are you okay?" He asked in concern, after seeing no visible bruises. He had been forced to send her… obviously otherworldly clothes off to the palace tailors for repair, so she was dressed in a pale blue robe instead, although her undergarments were still in place.

            "Who are you?" Yui asked. "And where am I?"

            Tomo put her back on the bed. "I am Seiryu no shichiseishi, Tomo." He said with an elegant bow. "You are in Kutou imperial palace, Maiden of Seiryu."

            Yui blinked. "Wait a minute. You must be mistaken! I can't be anybody that important!"

            "Oh, but you are." Tomo told her smoothly as he poured some tea for both of them. "You're the girl of the legend, who will come from another world to save Kutou in its time of peril."

            Yui blinked. * Isn't this what happened to Miaka? Except that she became the Maiden of Suzaku? *

            Tomo handed her a cup of tea. "Here. You must be thirsty." Yui gratefully sipped the hot – and to her surprise, sweet – tea. She took a few swallows.

            "Thank you." She said in a soft voice. "For rescuing me, I mean."

            Tomo smiled. "It was my duty as a Seiryu no shichiseishi, Miko-sama."

            Yui was about to say that she was not Seiryu no miko, when she realized that she didn't really have any reason to deny it. After all, if they thought she was an imposter or something, she would probably get killed. But still! After what had happened to her in that alley…

            "What happened to me?" Yui asked. "I only remember fainting…"

            Tomo looked uncomfortable. Nakago had told him to befriend the miko, so she would accept her duty, but he also wanted to be able to manipulate her, and part of the plan was to explain how she had been attacked.

            "You were… attacked." He said. That was true, to the point. He would let her interpret it in her own way. "It is best not to think about it."

            Yui looked at him curiously. "But…"

            "I know it is painful." Tomo told her, furiously clamping down memories of his own childhood. "But it is better to forget this."

            "How can I?" Yui asked angrily. "Miaka did this to me! I was always there for her when she needed help, but when I was in trouble, she never helped _me_!"

            "So you think this is all her fault? Who is this Miaka?" Tomo asked.

            Yui scowled, feeling jealous as she remembered reading about Miaka's adventures and her budding romance with Tamahome. "Suzaku no miko…"

            "Indeed." Tomo hid his surprise rather well, as he smiled to himself. Nakago-sama would have to be informed of this fact.

            "Was she your friend?"

            Yui's eyes filled with tears. "She always claimed to be my friend, and I believed her. After all, she never let me down. She was always there for me, by my side. She was like the sister I never had! I never had anybody for me, my parents were always gone, but I had Miaka. But now… I'm not sure. Maybe she still cares for me." Yui wanted to hope that Miaka still remembered her, but this recent betrayal stung her to the core.

            Tomo looked uncomfortable, but he quashed the feeling and took Yui into his arms and let her cry herself out. As she cried, Tomo mused. If they could just convince her that her friend had abandoned her, which might prove difficult, then she would agree to her duties. It was all very simple, if you played it right.

            "I shall bring you some food now, miko-sama. You must be hungry." Tomo said, as he turned to leave. Yui nodded. Right now, she was too stressed to deal with being Seiryu no miko, she would decide about that later. She sipped some more tea, as she thought about Tamahome.

            It wasn't fair! Miaka always got everything! She would forever be the center of attention, and she had guys falling all over her right and left! Yui really tried not to care, but it was getting harder and harder. At least Tomo was kind to her, so far. She seemed nice. 

            A few minutes later, Tomo returned with a tray of food. Yui just picked at the rice, until Tomo pointed out that starvation was a very painful mode of death. Yui grimaced, but ate with a better appetite.

            "Can you stay here with me tonight?" Yui asked, unexpectedly.

            Tomo looked startled. "Miko-sama, it is only early afternoon."

            "I know, but I need someone to stay with me. I always hated being alone." Yui said truthfully.

            Tomo considered. "I could always find one of the maids to stay with you."

            Yui blinked. "A maid? But I'm nobody special. I'm just a junior high student!"

            "You are Seiryu no miko." Tomo reminded her. "Although the Emperor shall be kept ignorant of that fact until the time comes."

            "Why?"

            Tomo grimaced. How naïve was this girl, anyways? He wasn't about to tell her about Nakago's experiences, though. He chose his words carefully.

            "The emperor is not exactly a good ruler. He spends his time in merrymaking instead of governing like he should. This is why Kutou is so war-torn and poor. That is the reason why we, the seven seishi of Seiryu, along with all the people, have waited for the arrival of the Priestess of Seiryu, to release us from this fate." Tomo said.

            Yui was so shocked that you could have knocked her over with a puff of air. However, she soon recovered. "So it's like a third-world country or something like that. How awful!"

            Tomo blinked.

            Yui shook her head. "Never mind. Very well, I will think about taking on my duties as the priestess of Seiryu." It didn't seem like a bad idea. After all, she would be helping people, right?

            Tomo smirked inwardly; he still knew which buttons to press. So he took her by the hand and led her into the shrine.

            As soon as they stepped in, Yui gasped in delight. She suddenly felt energetic and carefree, waves of energy washing over her tired body and giving her new strength. The darkened corners shimmered with blue light, reflecting over everything. She stood, awed, before Tomo finally led her outside again.

            "That was…incredible." Yui breathed.

            Tomo looked at her curiously. Apparently Seiryu _had _chosen her. "That was Seiryu's power. He has chosen you as his miko." He reached inside one of his pockets (how he managed to sew those into a dress is anyone's guess) and produced their copy of the 'Universe of the Four Gods'.

            "This is the sacred scroll that shall be used in the summoning. Until then, please take care of it." Tomo said, bowing as he presented her with the scroll. Yui got flustered and quickly dragged him to his feet, no easy feat!

            "You don't have to kneel to me!" Yui said nervously. "I just want somebody as a friend, not a servant!"

            Tomo shrugged. " As you wish. Shall I escort you back to your room now, miko-sama?"

            "Yes please. I feel… tired." Yui confessed. Tomo led her back to her room, before closing the door and reassuring her that he was right next door if she should need help.

            Tomo returned to his own room and closed his eyes as he probed along the chi in the palace. Nakago-sama? 

            Yes, Tomo. Do you have anything worthwhile to report? 

            Tomo cringed. How could Nakago be so heartless? Well, I think she trusts me now. She has also adopted her duties. However… she still trusts her friend. 

            That could be a problem. Try and undermine her trust, you know how to do it. We still have time. Suzaku no miko has left this world and has not returned yet. 

            Yes, Nakago-sama. Tomo finished his conversation and then fell asleep.

End part 1!


	2. chapter 2 argh! I hate laundry maids!

Hi! Here's part 2!

Disclaimer: Do not own FY. Got it?

Notes: Takes place 2 weeks after the last part. Yes, Tomo will be referred to as being female for certain parts. He is still a guy! It's just that Yui thinks he's a girl, and he's certainly playing the part well…

            Tomo desperately searched through his closet for something to wear, that wouldn't frighten, freak out, or otherwise break the trust the miko had placed in him. He hadn't expected that he would be forced to continue role-playing as a woman! Now, he was completely out of clothes and he didn't think that Soi would lend him some of hers. They'd probably be too small, anyways…

            "Stupid palace tailors aren't done with the new ones yet. I ordered about twelve, since who knows how much longer I'll be playing this part. I only had _six_ costumes, and _two_ of them got destroyed already. No thanks to Miboshi, of course. Damn it! Of course, I could just illusionize myself some clothes, but I don't think that's a good idea… the nails had to go though."

            Tomo finally pulled out a pale blue robe trimmed with white, that didn't look too masculine. "Note to self. Kill palace tailors as soon as new clothes are done. Second note. Kill palace maids for not doing laundry on time." He fastened it on, over the two layers he was already wearing, and managed to look female, albeit flat chested. But Yui already knew that 'she' was flat chested, so it shouldn't be a problem.

            Yui tapped her foot as she waited for Tomo. She had promised to take her shopping today, and she was already late. Yui wondered what was taking her so long. She walked over to Tomo's door and knocked. 

            "Tomo? Are you ready yet?" She asked impatiently. Actually, she was actually enjoying her position as Seiryu no miko, but she still clung to the hope that Miaka would come. Maybe they could make peace between the two countries.

            "Just a second. I'm coming!" Tomo said. Actually, playing a female wasn't _too _hard; since he had the naturally high voice, the right build, the facial features, and had played female parts in opera before. He was even getting used to going around without all the makeup on, if he got freaked out he could just cast an illusion over his face.

            Yui smiled. Since her school uniform was still being repaired, and the palace tailors were working on new undergarments for her, she was stuck going around in a knee-length dark blue robe, over a light blue long-sleeved tunic trimmed with silver, and pale purple pants. Actually, the ensemble was quite comfortable, so she didn't complain too much.

            A minute later, Tomo came out with her hair in looped braids. She was wearing lipstick, Yui noted with interest, and she was wearing a robe, not a dress this time.

            "Tomo no kawaii!" Yui said.

            Tomo flushed. "Well, my laundry isn't done yet, so…" He trailed off, not wanting to divulge anything else.

            "Let's go!"

            Tomo took Yui's hand and led her off into the marketplace. Maybe this wouldn't be too bad after all.

            Yui was surprised by how busy the city was, like it was buzzing with activity. However, she was also unnerved by the odd and rather hostile looks some of the shoppers were giving her.

            "Ne, Tomo-chan, why are all the people staring at me?" She asked softly.

            Tomo replied in an equally soft voice. "They don't like people with blond hair and blue eyes." He thought back to Nakago and shivered almost involuntarily.

            "Why?" Yui asked. There were people with almost every shade of hair and eyes imaginable? So why did they distrust blonde people? She clung tightly to Tomo's arm, and felt her stiffen.

            "It's a long story. It is sufficient to say that the emperor tried to kill all the people with these features. So that's why you shouldn't see him." Tomo told her.

            "Oh." Yui shivered. Why couldn't she have been Miaka? Then, she would be happily having fun with Tamahome and all those other nice seishi in Konan, which had a vain, but kind emperor. Instead, she was stuck in a war-torn country full of prejudiced citizens, and having to hide the fact that she was miko from an equally prejudiced emperor, who was a hentai, no less! Maybe she shouldn't try to save them as their miko…

            As she thought, Yui gritted her teeth. It wasn't fair! Why did Miaka get all the luck? Yui clung tightly to Tomo as they passed by an alley. She closed her eyes, trying to block out the images that flooded her mind. Miaka might have been her friend, but she still hadn't come to her rescue yet.

            "Are you all right, Yui-sama?" Tomo asked in concern. Then, he noticed her line of sight and understood. "Just ignore that. We'll be in the center of the market soon." Yui closed her eyes and allowed Tomo to lead her into a shop, farther away.

            When Yui opened her eyes, she found herself standing in a jewelry shop. Tomo was standing next to her, examining some rings that were displayed in a gold box lined with red velvet. Yui breathed a sigh of relief, softly, before turning to him. Tomo really was quite nice, and they were becoming good friends. But it was hard not to think of Miaka.

            "I like this one." She said, pointing to a delicate golden ring with a simple jade bead in the center, to divert her thoughts from turning in that direction again.

            "How much is it?" Tomo asked, turning to the shopkeeper. The workmanship was of fair quality, so he didn't expect too much.

            The merchant glanced at their clothes and saw that they were obviously nobility of some sort, probably a lady and her maid out for an excursion. "Only one hundred gold ryo, worshipful mistress."

            Yui's jaw dropped, before she remembered that this was _real_ gold. Still, it seemed terribly expensive. Then, she saw Tomo's expression. She looked ready to strangle the man.

            Tomo's eyes narrowed. "It isn't worth more than thirty."

            The merchant glared. "Fine, then. Ninety-five!"

            "Outrageous! I will not pay more than forty."

            The merchant continued to glare. "Eight-five, then! That's my lowest price!"

            Yui started to say something but the merchant sent her a withering glance. "Stay out of this, Hin, unless you have a death wish. You're lucky that I need the business. If not, you wouldn't have been allowed in my shop at all." It was rare for anyone to have a Hin servant. Indeed, he had not known there were any. Still, they were barbaric peoples. He wondered why the lady tolerated her.

            Yui's eyes filled with tears. She hadn't done anything, and now this man was treating her like a piece of dirt! What was wrong with him? Truly, the people of Kutou were very prejudiced, but she could see why this country needed saviors. Still, she found her thoughts turning towards Miaka and sunny Konan again.

            Tomo noticed the pain crackling along her chi and turned to the man. "You would say such things to your miko?" He asked in a dangerous voice. Immediately, a faint blue aura began to surround his body.

            The poor jeweler's jaw dropped. "She is the Seiryu… no miko?"

            "Hai." Tomo said contemptuously. That quickly elicited a response.

            The terrified man began apologizing profusely. "So sorry, miko-sama! I didn't know! I'm sorry!" He continued to blabber.

            Yui fixed him with a glare. "I will forgive you… but from now on, be more respectful to ladies." She comforted herself with some rather malicious thoughts concerning the man, as well as the men that had raped her. But then, she suddenly thought of Miaka again and angrily shook her head. Why are you thinking about her, Yui? She betrayed you, remember? 

            The man nodded and began loading her with handfuls of gold while Tomo watched in amusement. So his disguise has fooled the man as well. He _was_ the master of illusion, but it always made him feel better when his powers were complimented on, even indirectly.

            When Yui finally staggered out of the shop, she was draped with gold chains jewels and looked like a picture. Tomo laughed at the sight.

            Yui scowled. "This isn't funny! I can't carry all of this back!"

            "I believe I can help you." Tomo said, producing a small clamshell. He pointed it at Yui, and suddenly, all of the jewelry disappeared into it. Yui stared in shock.

            "This is part of my power, Yui-sama. I can use clamshells to keep things safe." Tomo explained.

            "Oh." Yui said. She was about to say something else when her stomach rumbled in protest, reminding her that she had skipped breakfast.

            "Hungry?" Tomo asked, sounding amused as he took her hand and led her towards the main road.

            Yui blushed. That had seemed like something Miaka would do. Thinking of Miaka brought another wave of nausea to her stomach, so she merely nodded instead of trying to speak.

            "Here." Tomo stopped by a street vendor's stall and purchased some steamed buns filled with sweet red bean paste and steamed buns filled with meat filling. "I know its not palace fare, but it might suit your stomach…"

            Yui saved him the trouble of finishing his sentence, as she took two from him and chewed slowly and carefully. Miaka and I are so different, she thought. She's just a gluttonous pig. At least I have manners. How did she ever manage to attract Tamahome? It just isn't fair! And she hasn't even come for me yet; it's been two weeks already! Some friend she is. She thought bitterly.

            As they continued wandering down the streets, stopping by stalls to glance at accessories, makeup, and other things, Yui noticed that several of the men on the streets were giving them leering looks. She pretended not to notice and focused her attention on the cosmetics she was examining.

            Tomo ignored the eyes burning into his back for the most part. After all, without his clinging makeup and opera cloak, people often took him for a woman. However, he didn't exactly relish the feeling either, so he discreetly used his powers to bury several unfortunate gawkers underneath a pile of rocks.

            "I'll take these." Yui told the shopkeeper. Tomo held out her basket, and Yui gently placed the containers inside. After all, it wouldn't do for them to crack. They began walking back to the palace, as the sun was starting to go down, and Yui didn't want to miss dinner. * Great. I'm becoming more and more like Miaka. * She fumed. * That's just wonderful. Why am I suddenly taking after that back-stabber? *

            "Yui-sama?" Tomo asked, as Yui lapsed into silence again.

            "I'm all right, Tomo. Just thinking." Yui said. * Miaka… how could you? Why didn't you come?! If Tomo hadn't been there, I would have been sold into slavery or worse! Why didn't you help me? When you were in trouble I helped you… *

            Tomo noticed the steely glint in her eyes again. She was not totally convinced that her friend had abandoned her, and since Suzaku no miko had not shown up yet… According to the Kutou spies, he still had plenty of time. And he had already sunk his hooks into her body already… not that she was that much of a puppet, but by playing himself as her friend, he had won her confidence.

            Not that friendship was a bad thing. He had never had any friends, and it was a new, though not hostile, feeling. * Friends… *

            They continued their walk through the streets, quickening their pace when Tomo noticed some street toughs eyeing them appreciatively. He wished that he had worn male clothing. Maybe then they would leave him alone…

            Fortunately, the pair made it to the palace without incident, partly due to the fact that several unfortunate men were taken care of behind Yui's back. Then, they went to have dinner.

End Chapter 2! Please drop a review; I appreciate it! Thanks to the 6 people that already reviewed! Winter, KittyLyne, Ryuen (I can't believe you read my fanfic), ChibiSamiSala, Kari, and venus! Oh, and venus, I have the sequels to 'Shattered Mirror' up, they're the 'Seiryu/Genbu/Byakko_ how could you?!' Arcs.


	3. chapter 3 Angst!

Part 3! Woohoo!

Disclaimer: I never claimed to own Fushigi Yuugi…

Note: Yeah, there might be few other changes made. Like Ashitare and Miboshi. Just warning you!

Part 3

            Yui stared listlessly at her bed. Tomo was sleeping in the room across from hers, in case she needed something, but Yui felt that she was beyond help. * I'm so dirty! I can't believe those men… Miaka, why didn't you come? Why didn't anybody come? Why? Could I not have been Suzaku no miko, landing in a swirl of rosy petals and drifting into Tamahome's arms? What's so special about Miaka? She's a glutton, a crybaby, useless, dumb, and yet… *

            Yui shook her head. * It's not fair! Stop thinking about her! She doesn't deserve it! * But as much as she tried to block out the thoughts, they kept coming, drowning her in misery.

            Finally, Yui couldn't cry any more. The tears just refused to come. She shook her head distractedly, as her eyes caught sight of a small dagger lying on the table. Tomo had explained that Court ladies carried them around to protect their virtue, when she had asked about it. But Tomo had looked really strange when she had said that.

            Wryly, Yui picked it up and stared at it. * Well, I've already lost mine, so what difference does it make? * Remembering that slitting one's wrists was the most convenient way to die, Yui made a decision. * I'm sorry, Tomo, but I just can't be Seiryu no miko. I'm not pure enough! My heart is dark, and there's nothing I can do about it. Find someone who deserves the position. * With those thoughts, Yui brought the dagger up to each of her wrists in turn, biting back a gasp as the metal bit sharply into her flesh. Her last thought before the darkness consumed her was a sigh of regret.

            Tomo jerked awake. He could feel the fading chi coming from Yui's room. He barely paused to tie the sash on his sleeping robe around his waist before slipping silently into her room. He saw Yui lying on her bed, one arm hanging off the side, red blood dripping from her wrists.

            Tomo immediately went into action. First, he produced a jar of healing salve and spread a generous amount over her wounds, before wrapping them neatly with some clean white linen. Then, he left one of his clones with her while he teleported down to the kitchen and retrieved some berries and herbs. When he returned, Yui was still out, so Tomo quickly brewed the ingredients together in the teapot they kept in her room. He paused to make sure that the robe was fully covering his chest and the padding was in place before lifting a bowl of the soup to Yui's lips.

            Yui felt something warm and slightly bitter trickling down her throat when she regained consciousness. Tomo was leaning over her, with reproachful eyes, while holding something to her mouth. Yui finally identified it as soup after a few minutes. It tasted a bit like medicine.

            "Are you all right now, Yui?" Tomo asked without preamble. 

            Yui began to cry. "Why did you stop me?"

            "You are the Seiryu no miko, sworn to save this country. As your seishi I cannot allow you to die." Tomo said impassively. Yui swallowed the lump in her throat. Did Tomo only care for her as one of her warriors?

            "However." Tomo continued, her eyes softening. "I am also your friend. Therefore, it would be highly against my principles, and our friendship, brief as it is, to allow you to commit such an act."

            Yui wiped away her tears roughly with a hand. All her pent up emotions were finally getting the best of her, and she started to talk at supersonic speed. Tomo noticed that must were accusations against Miaka and instances of injustice. This girl really had a very comprehensive memory! She remembered _everything_; from the time Miaka had stolen her lunch in first grade, to the time when they had opened the book for the first time.

            Tomo simply held Yui and rubbed her back soothingly. Tomo remembered how this had helped him, as a child, when he was recovering from the damages inflicted by the higher ranked opera performers.

            Yui finally stopped, and sniffed apologetically. "I'm sorry. I got your dress all wet." She said.

            "It's all right." Tomo said. "Here, drink this." He handed her a bowl of clear liquid. Yui looked at it suspiciously.

            "No, its not poisoned." Tomo said as he took a sip, just to prove it. "It will help you sleep well tonight. It also has healing properties."

            Yui nodded and sipped the broth slowly and meditatively. Soon, the effects of the sleeping drug began to take place and Yui dozed off.

            Tomo put Yui to bed and decided to stay in her room for the night, since she might wake up. With that thought in mind, he teleported his bed into her room, climbed in, bid Yui good night, and fell asleep.

            The next day…

            "Good morning." Tomo said. He put a tray of soft foods down in front of Yui. "Are you feeling better?"

            Yui nodded. "Yes. Thanks for your help, Tomo-chan. I understand that it must be very difficult for you to deal with me."  
            "Well, that's what friends are for, ne?" Tomo asked.

            Yui sighed and nodded. * Fine. I might as well accept the fact that Miaka won't come back and start my duties as Seiryu no miko. After all, once this is over, I can go home, right? *

            "Tomo, do you know how I can get back to my own world?"

            Tomo thought hard. "Hmm… I believe that once you summon Seiryu, than it will be possible."

            "In that case, I'll do it." Yui said. * What's there left for me? Miaka is gone, I have to think for myself now. *

            Tomo nodded. "But first, you should eat your breakfast."

            "Oh. Right."

            Yui finished the rice porridge, soft bread, meats, and green tea. After she was finished, she decided to get dressed in something other than her school uniform. She didn't want to look at it anymore. Too much pain…

            "Tomo? What should I wear?" Yui asked, indicating the closets full of elegantly tailored clothes. How had they gotten her measurements anyways? And why were most of them dresses?  
            "Well, you probably want to wear pants, right?"

            "Hmm… What about this?" Yui held up a dark blue coat trimmed with gold and matching pants.

            "I think that would look very nice, Yui-sama. And I can put ribbons in your hair to go with it." Tomo said.

            "Okay." Yui said. She dressed and then had Tomo do her hair. When they were done, Yui asked to see the library. Tomo complied.

            The Imperial Library was pretty empty, the Emperor not being fond of the intellectual arts. Yui and Tomo stayed in there for a pleasant few hours, reading, looking at scrolls, and generally enjoying one another's company. Soon, though, a servant came and announced that dinner was being served.

            "It's impolite not to go." Yui said.

            "Yes, but…" Tomo lowered her voice to a whisper. "The Emperor is a sick, twisted man. If he saw you his first action would be to take you to bed."  
            Yui turned pale. "So should I say no?" She whispered back.

            "I'll make your excuse." Tomo stood up and faced the maid. "I am terribly sorry, but please convey to his Majesty that the Maiden will be unable to attend, due to problems beyond her control. Her health is failing."

            The maid turned pale. "B-but Tomo-sama…"

            "Tell him that." Tomo said, as her eyes turned shiny gold for a split second. "Or face the consequences."  
            The maid practically bolted down the hall. Yui turned to Tomo, who shrugged.          

            "Should I order lunch from the kitchens?"

            "Yes, I'm feeling a bit hungry." Yui said as she and Tomo left the library, Yui with her arms full of scrolls. * All that reading actually made me pretty hungry. Weird. *

            Tomo nodded. By the time they arrived back in Yui's room, the table was already set with steaming food.

            "Thank you, Tomo." Yui said as she seated herself. Tomo did the same. They ate and chatted at the same time, just having fun.

            "So, what does being Seiryu no miko entitle, anyways?"

            "To summon Seiryu, the miko must gather the seven seishi, who are identified by a character on their bodies." Tomo said. "It sounds simple, but it isn't."

            "What's your symbol?"

            "The root." Tomo said. 

            "Oh." Yui said. "Are any of the other seishi here in the palace?"  
            "Hmm… Nakago, he's the shogun, Soi, and Ashitare the werewolf."

            Yui blinked. * There's a werewolf? Miaka gets Tamahome and I get a werewolf? Argh! Stop thinking about Miaka! *

            "Can we go see them?"

            "Not yet." Tomo said. "Nakago is literally unapproachable, Soi keeps to herself, and Ashitare would probably try to eat you."  
            "An interesting group. You seem to be the only normal one." Yui muttered.

            Tomo hid a smile. She didn't know how wrong – and right – she was.

End part 3!

            Thanx to the two that reviewed the last chapter… *Smile* Winter and Kitty!


	4. chapter 4 I have no clue to what the tit...

Part 4! Wow, I'm actually writing this!  
  


Disclaimer: FY is NOT MINE! Call Yu Watase. Anyways, I don't own anything except the plot and anything I specify.

Part 4

Timeline: several weeks later…

            "Haikoujin Raihou!" A bolt of electricity hit the spot where Yui had been a second ago. Yui angrily glared and a pale blue glow surrounded her, acting as a shield. She had been training with Tomo in acrobatics, because it was interesting and she didn't really have anything better to do, the emperor not giving her permission to go out and find the remaining seishi. At least Miboshi had arrived of her own free will.

            Except that Soi had shown up and cracked some rather implicative comments that hadn't sounded nice at all.

            Needless to say, Yui had said some things she hadn't meant, and now Soi was 'training her'. Tomo had been out getting her tea, so she wasn't there to protect Yui. Yui suddenly stopped. When had she started think of Tomo as her protector?  
            However, by the next second, she was vaulting into the air and throwing some of her newly discovered power from Seiryu into arrows, which were heading at Soi with unerring accuracy.

            When Tomo arrived, he hadn't expected anything like this. Yui and Soi were fighting in earnest, and Yui actually looked like she was winning.

            "Yui, are you okay?" Tomo called.

            "Fine!" Yui said. "Try this! Dragon's Fury!" From her hands came a bolt of whiplash blue power, which knocked Soi off her perch and into the dusty floor of the courtyard. Tomo applauded.

            Soi looked shocked. * I underestimated her? Impossible! But how could she defeat me? I'm one of Seiryu's seishi! *

            "I won!" Yui said as she ran over to Tomo and hugged him. "And I owe it to you, for teaching me all of those moves!"

            "I'm glad they came in handy." Tomo said. * And I'm also glad that she beat Soi. That was unexpected, but it really made my day! *

            "What should we do now?" 

            "I don't know. I think that's enough training for today." Tomo told Yui as he led her inside. "After all, we shouldn't be sweltering in this heat."  
            Yui nodded and followed her friend. * Tomo's my only friend. Who needs Miaka? I have everything I need right here in Kutou. Now, if only there was a way to get rid of the Emperor… *

            Tomo smiled. * With Yui on our side, the Suzaku cannot win. *

            "How can the miko have powers?" Soi asked.

            Miboshi looked up from her writing. "Eh?" (A/N: I changed Miboshi.) Her black hair glimmered a bit in the glow from the sun.

            "I asked; how can the miko have powers?"  
            "Oh, well, she is Seiryu no miko, after all. And Seiryu is the god of war, so it's fitting that his miko should be able to attack as well as defend herself, or perhaps it is because all the training she has done with Tomoboshi has unlocked the powers she already possessed."

            "Maybe…" Soi said. "Say, Miboshi, why are you in a tree anyways?"

            Miboshi's blue eyes stared at Soi. "Why do you think? With a figure like this, do you think the guards would give me the respect due to a seishi?"

            "You have a point there." Soi said, laughing. "Well, I'm off!"

            Miboshi nodded. * Grrr. There's nothing wrong with being nice-looking, but it really seems like almost everyone in Kutou is a hentai… *

            "Tea?" Tomo asked as she put the tray on the table.

            "Thank you." Yui said as she sipped the sweet liquid. * I wonder when Miaka is going to come rescue me… NO! She's already abandoned me! I am NOT going to think about her! *

            "Yui, your tea." Tomo said. Yui looked up, startled, and noticed that she had somehow thrown her cup into the air and it was about fall down on her again, but Tomo reached up and plucked it out of midair.

            "Oops. Sorry about that." Yui said a bit sheepishly.

            "Maybe you're just tired." Tomo suggested. "That was pretty strenuous exercise."

            Yui nodded.

            "I don't think Miaka will ever come back for me. But how can I fulfill my duty as Seiryu no miko if I can't leave the palace?"

            "The seishi will be drawn to your chi, just as I have been drawn to it." Tomo replied.

            "I see…"

            "They should come to the palace of their own volition. There are two left. Amiboshi and Suboshi."

            "I hope they're nice. Soi's kind of mean."

            "Maybe she's just jealous of you."

            "What? But she's so pretty!" Yui said. Soi had beautiful red hair done up in a looped braid, and dark blue eyes.

            "Can you keep a secret?"

            "Okay."

            "When Soi was a child, her parents sold her into prostitution. That's why she's so… unstable."

            Yui winced. * Now I understand what she's going through, a little bit at least… *

            "But enough of this gloomy talk." Tomo said. "Shall we go to the library?"

            "I think I'll take a quick bath first."

            Tomo nodded and called for a servant, who quickly ran a hot bath for Yui. Yui sighed as she sank into the steaming water.

            After about twenty minutes, she came out, dressed in a clean dark blue tunic with little golden dragons on it and black silk pants.

            Tomo led her to the library, and they spent a pleasant afternoon reading.

            "Did I tell you about Amiboshi?"

            "No, why?" Yui asked, her interest piqued.

            "Amiboshi was here two years ago, but he left to search for his twin brother. We later found out that his twin was Suboshi, through Seiryu's scroll. But the stars say they are both safe, so they should be here soon."

            Tomo didn't add that Amiboshi had thought he was a girl as well. In fact, Amiboshi kind of treated him like his 'older sister'. Bizarre.

            But he'd let the boy go, despite Nakago's orders. At least it had worked out in the end. Soon, the twins would be here, and the summoning would begin.

            A schedule soon developed. In the mornings, Yui would train with Tomo and occasionally Soi or Miboshi, whose seishi power was really dazzling. Then, she and Tomo would have lunch and a bath, and in the afternoon they would go to the library. Occasionally, they would sneak out to the marketplace.

            Yui was settling in very nicely.

            I'm glad. Was all Nakago said, I am still attempting to locate Amiboshi and Suboshi. 

            Can they block their chi? 

            I am not sure. But I am still looking. They are nowhere close to the capital though. 

            What can we do? 

            I'm not sure. 

            Tomo was shocked. Nakago was actually _unsure_ of something?

            Four months had passed since Yui had arrived in the book, when Miaka appeared again. (A/N: making it a lil' bit longer…)

            "What? You're going off to Kutou by yourself? It's too dangerous!" Tamahome said. "I can't let you leave!"

            "But I have to find out what happened to Yui!" Miaka said.

            "Miaka, I know you're worried about your friend, but it's too dangerous!" Just then, he noticed a pair of eyes watching them. 

            "Who's there?!" Tamahome demanded, reaching into the bush and pulling out a short, blonde-haired boy.

            "Leave aniki alone!" A voiced yelled, and something shot at Tamahome. Tamahome winced and dropped the first boy. 

            "Otouto, don't hurt him."

            "But aniki, he might have hurt you!"

            Amiboshi reassured Suboshi, before he took his hand. "Let's go, Otouto. We must get to Kutou."

            "Hai!" Suboshi replied.

            "You're going to Kutou?" Tamahome demanded. "Why?"

            Amiboshi and Suboshi exchanged a glance. They couldn't very well blurt out the fact that they were Seiryu seishi.

            "We're looking for our sister. She works in the palace."

            "Oh, can we travel with you?" Miaka asked, going all starry-eyed.

            "Well…"

            "I suppose." Amiboshi finally admitted reluctantly.

            "Great! Let's go!" Miaka said cheerfully. And so, they set off for Kutou.

End part 4!

Sorry that updating took so long, and well… *blush* If this chapter isn't that good I apologize as well. Between college essays, summer school, and studying for SATS… its been a hassle.


End file.
